the shadows
by shinacira
Summary: a ancient shadow goes around cursing the kof people, shingo then finds out and must stop it, *yoai warning* multiple pairings, i need reveiws
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no won kof, I own myself and my joji, I don't even really own him,  
  
Shinacira: yeah my lazy muses finally got in gear so I can write a story, in truth I got more help from joji in this matter.  
  
Shinacira glares at the three muses, who are sitting around playing cards and drinking,  
  
Shinacira: ohh yeah and I changed my name did you not notice chel or chels to shinacira, why cause I wanted to so there, read, review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: plots of chaos  
  
He closed his eyes listening to the world as it passed by, it had been so long since he had any fun. so long ago it seemed when he turned the universe upside down multiple times, but the last thing he did was unforgivable, making a kusangi fall in love with a woman who was going to be sacrificed, also in the process tricking a yagami into loving the same woman, when the woman chose the kusangi the yagami became jealous and swore a packed a powerful demon, also being the mischievous guy he was, he turned the demon into a woman. He was eventually found out, everything was righted which could be, like the demon going back to male, but the jealous yagami never forgave the kusangi, making a blood rivalry forever. After this he had slept for a couple centuries in till things would get interesting again.  
  
he sighed and opened his eyes looking around at this new world. he had black hair and blue eyes, he wore Armour over black clothes. The world was certainly interesting, he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and started to wonder around. It did not take long before he came across a red headed man in the park, any other time and the mischievous man would have passed him by, but what he sensed in the redhead was a yagami. The black haired man jumped into a tree he smiled and watched the yagami.  
  
....  
  
iori looked around getting a feeling that someone was watching him, he sighed and got up after finding nothing. 'must be my imagination' thought iori, he started to walk away, out of the park. He walked down the street a little ways, he did not expect it when a man to come running out of a house, with a bunch of things soon to follow. "you stupid jerk" yelled a famine voice. "I swear yuki I was not with anyone else" said the rather familiar voice. "I will not believe you this time kyo kusangi, it is over this time, take your stuff and get out of my house" yelled yuki. "I am already out" yelled kyo in return, yuki opened her mouth to speak then closed it, she turned around and slammed the door shut. Kyo sighed and started to pick up his things. "getting thrown out of your house" asked iori in a serene tone, a sadistic grin on his face. "shut up you fucking queer" kyo responded, a glare on his face. "queer hmm? No I am not you" "get the fuck away from me or else" said kyo, "or else what?" responded iori.  
  
Just then shingo came running down the road "kyo-sama what is up" his grin was quickly gone when he saw iori, kyo's things on the ground and the look on kyo's face. "nothing shingo" he said in a cold tone not looking away from iori, "then why are your things on the ground" shingo innocently asked, kyo tuned away from iori towards shingo. "well you see yuki thinks I am cheating on her so she kicked me out" he said his expression softening. "ohh kyo-sama if there is anything I can do to help you?" shingo asked, "yeah if I can stay with you for awhile that would be nice" kyo said, shingo smiled "ok kyo-sama it would be a honor" iori laughed and turned away, "what are you laughing at" kyo asked glaring at iori again, "nothing, I will see you another time kyo, but right now it seems you are busy with your little ama" iori walked away laughing. "I am not his ama" shingo yelled after iori, "whatever" was the last response form iori.  
  
Kyo sighed and gathered the rest of his things up, shingo helped him, "what a jerk" shingo said after awhile. "I know" kyo said back as he and shingo stated to walk to shingo's apartment unaware of the figure in the shadow looking at them with a grin on his face.  
  
....  
  
the shadowy figure followed shingo and kyo, eventually he lost interest, and started to wonder away pondering about this and that, he eventually around sunset got tired and sat down in a tree, he closed his eyes listening to the world, he then heard a distant explosion, his eyes flew open, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the explosion, knowing something good was going down. When he arrived he saw three humans, one silver haired man with dark glasses, one burnet who was slightly more built and taller then the other, and a blue haired girl.  
  
"give up K, or die" the blue haired girl said in a serious tone, the silver haired man smirked "not a chance in hell Kula" he said. The silver haired man known as K, then lunged at the blue haired girl known as Kula, Kula easily dodged his fist, she then kicked him in the chest, quickly she then did a spin kick, then hit him in the face. K created a crimson flame and punched at her, it hit her in the face with such force she flew backwards into a wall, blood flowed from her nose, just then sirens from police cars, fire trucks and ambulances could be heard in the distance. K looked away from the blue haired girl over to his companion, his companion in return looked back, they both then broke into a run, away form that place and away from the sirens, for if they stayed it would most likely end up with both of them in jail with a enormous amount of charges laid on them. The blue haired girl got up, swaying a bit, she then brushed herself off looking around a bit before turning and walking away. The shadowed figure smiled, more adding to his sinister plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
meanwhile in another dimension on a dark night with a full moon, close to dawn, a man hurriedly walked through a crowd of people of late night goers, he quickly turned into a alleyway he looked over his shoulder to see if anything was there, nothing he smiled and turned back around only to bump into someone, he stumbled back. "what the fuck" he muttered, his eyes went wide, he quickly stumbled back as if he bumped into the devil himself. "no, no, it can't be I saw you fall, I pushed you" he said. "yes you did" said a calm feminine voice, "you should be dead, what are you, some sort of a demon" he yelled, "no, not at all, I a merely a shadow" the figure smirked before snapping her fingers, a scythe appearing, "what do you want with me" the man shouted, "I thought we already figured that out" the figure raised the scythe above her head, ready to strike at the man, "no what, what do you want, who are you" he said in hear, tripping over his own feet. "who I am, I am the deceptive child of the shadows, the cunning thief of life, the holder of the tainted flames, I strike leaving only the shadows as my witness, and the blood as the evidence" the mans eyes went wide with fear "and I am here to kill you" the scythe came down fast, into his stomach cutting him in half, the man's last words were "blood shadow"  
  
So what did u people think? I wish to point something out, some of you may know what the character is, who blood shadow is, well listen, I promise this story will follow right up with the true blood shadow, I wont throw in anybody, she will be my only character who is original, and is mine, the other guy is a friend of mine's, I do not own him, but you have to ask my friend to use him, I am also add a biography in here about her. Maybe, probably after I write everything down. Read and review. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own king of fighters, you no sue  
  
Chapter 2: magical shadow arrows  
  
shingo lay in his bed tossing and turning, a nightmare folding in his head  
  
~inside shingos nightmare ~  
  
He was standing on a roof, there was a strange woman and a man who was well dressed, "stay away" the man said scared witless, the woman advanced on him, pushing him farther to the edge. He reached the edge looking down for a moment at the distant streets below, "stay away or else" he said, falling to his knees reaching into his clothes searching for something, the woman shook her head and lunged at him with great speed the man pulled out a revolver and shot three bullets at her, shingo lunged forward, pushing the woman our of the way, only to go through her. The bullets hit her one went into her arm and the other two into her legs. She tumbled towards the edge, holding her one arm, the man then lunged at her and pushed her off the building. She fell to the ground, no sound coming form her, the man then turned and ran out of the building. Shingo stood up shock coming over him. everything then went in a whirl, he was then down on the ground below, in a alley he looked around and saw the body of the woman lying there. he turned around looking away, a sound then came form behind him from the dead woman's body, he turned back around and looked, walking closer, just then he saw as her hand balled into a fist, shingo jumped back, she then got up looking at her shoulder, "are you okay" shingo asked, the woman looked both ways down the alley not saying a word, she then turned and walked towards the busy street. "who are you" he called after her, she said nothing and continued to walk. just then another scene played itself, in a different alley, the woman lunged at the business man, him having just begged for mercy and killed him cutting off his head, she then turned towards him blood covering her, she then smiled and took her sun glasses off, her eyes were a deep orange underneath, a sadistic grin on her face. He then woke up  
  
~end dream~  
  
shingo bolted up right, sweat covering him, panting heavily. He sighed realizing it was a dream, that there was no freaky lady, with orange eyes, he sighed, knowing how stupid it was to get so worked up at the dream. He ran a hand through his hair, though a feeling of it all being real crossed over him "who was she, what was she" he asked his self, before laying back down and going back to sleep, no more freak lady, with orange eyes.  
  
..............  
  
The shadow male figure looked out form his hiding place in a tree, he smiled as his first target walked by, the silver haired man K, with his trusty side kick maxim. They were walking down the road to the park to go train. The shadowy figure ducked back down and jumped quickly from the tree he was hiding in to the next then the next.  
  
He then peaked out and saw the blue haired girl playing on a swing, with the human metal thing named candy, (AN: remember people he has been sleeping for centuries, and does not quite know everything about the world) he smiled to himself and waited, 'any minute now and they will be coming around the corner and then.' he reached behind his back and brought out a arrow, putting it on his bow and aiming it where they would come around the corner. Just then you know who walked around the corner, the shadow figure released the arrow, it made a direct hit on K. He smiled slightly, then got up and hurriedly dashed away, to find his next target.  
  
.................  
  
K's eyes went wide when a sharp pain caressed his chest, he collapsed on the ground, panting heavily, his eyes closed tightly. "you okay" maxima, he looked up to see kula in a fighting position ready to attack 'when the hell did she get here' maxima thought. The pain in k subsided and disappeared leaving a funny feeling in his body, he then opened his eyes and slowly got up feeling a little dizzy, "I am okay". He looked up and saw kula standing a ways away, "get up now and prepare to die K" she said in a cold tone.  
  
Kula was unprepared when K lunged at her and grabbed, her giving her a kiss, slipping her the tongue. Maxima's and candy's eyes went wide in witnessing this, waved her arms widely in a attempt to get away (inuyasha: don't know how that would work) . K finally broke the kiss off and looked deep into kulas eyes, admiring them, while kula stood there in shock, k then got down on one knee "kula, I love you, please say you will be mine forever" k asked, kula stared blankly at him "I promise to anything for you my love, anything to make you happy". Kula was about to say no when a plan came to mind "anything?" she asked , k nodded, "ok, yes I would love to be with you" kula said in a sincere voice, "but kula the mission" candy said, getting over some of the shock. kula thought for a second, looking at candy then back to K, before sighing and turning towards candy "I am sorry candy I just cant do, I don't care about it, please understand and be happy for me" she said smiling at candy before winking at her, candy was a little taken back by this, she then smiled and nodded getting a idea what kula was going to do. kula then turned back to K, who was back on his feet "shall we go now" he asked holding out his hand, kula accepted his hand, they both then walked down the path out of the park.  
  
Maxima stood there for a second before yelling "what the hell is going on here", candy turned and walked away leaving a confused maxima.  
  
..........  
  
the shadow figure looked from his hiding place hiding and waiting for his second target, the night before he had gone to check on the two burnets shingo and kyo, he had found his next target in one of the dreams which one of them had, thought the dream itself made no sense, though it gave him a whole lot of ideas. He smiled and watched as the target, or the blonde man known as beniamru walked down the side walk, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. The shadow smiled and took a vile of water from his pocket, he then took one of his love arrows and dipped the tip into the vile, he then took and lined the arrow up with his target, he let the arrow fly, hitting him directly.  
  
Beniamru, fell to his hands and knees panting heavily, sweat pouring down his face, a sharp pain in his chest. Someone came up to him and asked "are you okay" beniamru got up the pain gone, he then saw who it was, iori yagami. "well?" he asked, "beniamru nodded, "yeah just fine, it was just a bad cramp", iori smiled sadistically, "that's good, I was thinking I may had to drag you to a hospital or something, the way you were and all" beniamru smiled and the compassion iori was showing towards him. iori turned around and walked away, "thank you" beniamru said, iori snorted and kept on walking, beniamru then turned and walked towards his apartment  
  
The shadow figure smiled and put the vile away in his pocket, he could not wait till the potion started to work, on beniamru.  
  
...................  
  
"hey shingo hurry up I promised we would meet benimaru" kyo called to shingo, who was still in his room, a few seconds later shingo was out of his room looking like the living dead , "sorry I did not sleep well last night" sounding a little stressed, "it is okay, so what happened, you have nightmare," kyo asked sarcastically asked, "yeah, and you?" he asked, kyo shrugged "yeah, beniamru in a dress, and iori making out with him, though I was not really serious about the nightmare" shingo shudder at the thought of iori and beniamru being yoai with each other.  
  
Kyo laughed as he walked towards the door putting on his coat and shoes then walking out of shingos small apartment, shingo following close behind him. "so what was the nightmare about" kyo asked as they walked to beniamrus, shingo looked at him then sighed before telling him the whole nightmare he had the previous night. "do you think it meant anything" shingo asked after he had finished telling his dream to kyo. kyo thought for a second "you have a devoted fan, who is freaky, can not die and likes to haunt your dreams, in order for you to like her.. am I right" kyo asked sarcastically "how the hell am I supposed to know" he said "I don't know what it means shingo you are asking the wrong guy" shingo sighed and nodded "It probably meant nothing" kyo nodded, but deep down shingo knew it was nothing.  
  
........  
  
kyo and shingo got to benimarus, and knocked on the door, beniamru was in the shower when he heard the know he quickly turned off the hot then cold water, before stepping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He walked over to the door and opened it standing outside was kyo and shingo, beniamru smiled "hey guys I just have to get dressed, come in" kyo was blushing a deep red, while shingo had a nose bleed, "I am sorry miss I think we have the wrong house" kyo stated, "what are you talking about kyo? Did iori hit you in the head to hard the last time you to fought?" benimaru questioned, "ohh I see, you must be a friend of benimaru" kyo stated, "what the hell are you talking about I am benimaru" kyo and shingo looked beniamru up and down. "you sure, you look like him but last time I checked beniamru was male" shingo stated,  
  
"shingo I am a male you baka" benimaru then noticed how his voice was a tad bit higher and softer then it was before 'that is odd I had already gone through puberty years ago' beniamru thought, shingo stepped forward and grasped the two soft lumps on benimaru's chest "wow these feel real, how did you do it?" shingo asked, beniamru felt shingo's hands grasp something he was not supposed to have, "shingo what are you touching?" beniamru asked in a squawky tone, "breasts why?" shingo said in a emotionalist tone, beniamru looked down to see that shingo was in fact grasping breasts, but not just any, his. Benimaru let out a feminine scream before fainting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
in a different dimension, a short man with hair that stood straight up was sitting on a chair drinking a beer, just then a little girl with blue hair walked in, "daddy I want to go to the park" she said, "later daddy is busy, the man said "I want to go now" the little girl whined, "I said later daddy is busy" the man said, the little girl pouted then stomped towards the stairs and screamed "MOMMY DADDDY BROKE THE GRAVITY MACHINE AGAIN AND WONT TAKE ME TO THE PARK" just then a blue haired woman stormed down the stairs "what is wrong why wont you take her to the park?" she questioned, "because I do not want to, it is full of weak brats who are giving are little girl a bad influence" he said and took a sip of his beer. "do it or else, you wont get any of you know what for the next month" the woman said, "you would not" the man said jumping from his chair, "I would so, now go" the woman said pointing to the door, the man sighed and walked to the door, grumbling how woman back on his home planet would never treat him like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
A/N: so can you guess what serious it is from, if you do you get to tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, review and tell me what you think, love it hate it, don't care fore it, what tell me.  
  
Inuyasha: you sure the are not asleep  
  
Me: shut up  
  
Inuyasha: or what  
  
Me: or else you will end up like some people in my story  
  
Inuyasha: 'gasp' you wouldn't would you?  
  
Me: yes I would, so do not push me, anyways keep checking back for my next story's, and know shinaicra does not play that big of a role in this one, I decided against it, she is there to haunt shingo and a few other people, ohh yeah and I am sorry if I had spelt any of the characters names wrong 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own king of fighters, happy,  
  
Chapter 3: what is going on here  
  
The shadowy figure smiled thinking of his latest work, he then took a vile of green stuff out of his clothes and looked at it, he smiled. "now who to give this too" he said out load, "so hard to decide especially with so many spells, especially those kitsune spells" he laughed lightly thinking about all he had done, he then heard a loud crash. He ran to where it was heard, wanting to do more mischief.  
  
Down below he saw two men as well as a big hole in the side of the building, one a big heavy one, the other a short midget sort of person. "look what you did chang" the short one said, "was not my fault" the fat one chang said, "kim is going to be pissed" said the midget, "no shit" said chang, the shadow smiled thinking of what he could do with these two, neither were handsome so he could easily use it all to his advantage.  
  
He pulled the hood of his cape over his head to hide his face. He then jumped down from the tree knowing it best to reveal himself in this situation "hello there I could not help but over hear your dilemma" he smiled charmingly at the two, "who the hell are you" chang asked, "me I am one of the strongest and oldest of sorcerers" said the shadow bowing low "at your service, I can help you, for a price that is". Both looked at him and laughed "you a sorcerer" laughed out chang "do you believe a word this guy is saying choi"  
  
"course not" laughed choi, the smile on the shadows face disappeared, "what is so funny" he asked annoyed, "sorry but that is hard to swallow, seriously who are you" asked choi, "who I am is of no concern of yours, I am a ancient sorcerer born of many great races, of vampire, demon, elf and human alike, so many there is". Both laughed harder, the man grumbled then took a vile from his pocket one with red in it, he threw it at the two, smoke rose around them when it cleared there instead of a midget and a fat man were two handsome men, both of descent height, both very muscle and broad "now do you believe me" the shadow asked. Both looked at themselves then the man "what did you do" asked choi stunned as hell, "I have changed your appearance of course" said the shadow, "now here is the deal if you wish to stay like this, at a certain time I will ask for a favor you must do it no matter what or else, agreed?" asked the man, both chang and choi looked them self over before saying in unison "agreed".  
  
"good, very good, I must bid you fair well now gentlemen" said the shadow before walking back into the darkness disappearing from sight of the tow ''changed men''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
chang and choi stood there staring at where the mysterious man had just left, choi broke the silence "do you believe this chang" asked choi "no I don't, then again, I am now handsome" chang said doing a little dance "finally we can get hot chicks" choi said dancing with chang, after awhile chang stopped remembering the wall "what are we supposed to do about are other problem, he never solved it" chang asked choi, choi stopped dancing "we could A) fix it or B) go get hot chicks and forget about it, say fuck it to kim and his fucked up sissy brother" choi said, "B is a good idea lets go" chang said, they both left the dojo forgetting the mess, wanting to move on with there lives, forgetting kim and his brother jhun. *~*~*~*  
  
meanwhile in a small café, "I cant believe this happened" sobbed benimaru, "it is okay beni I am sure it is just temporary, it will all go away" said kyo, "yeah think about it it could have been worse" added shingo, benimaru looked up at shingo "oh yeah you don't have tits magically appear" said benimaru, "well.. Umm, I am sure we could probably reverse it" said shingo.  
  
"HOW, tap my heals and say I want to be a man again" benimaru said in a pissed off voice. "sorry, but maybe if we knew what happened we could figure out how to reverse it, think what did you do today" benimaru thought long and hard "well first I went to the hair salon, after that I went for lunch with a old friend of mine who is visiting from America, after that I went for a walk, , then the most strangest thing happened, I felt this sharp pain in my chest thought I don't think it was much because I went to the doctor a little while ago and he said I was fine, anyways after the pain iori appeared and we talked, then I went home and took a shower, then you people appeared"  
  
kyo and shingo thought about all this for awhile then shingo snapped his fingers and said "iori must have done this" "why do you think that shingo" asked kyo, "because think about it, beni feels a very bad pain then iori just appears, if you put two and two together, it would make sence" shingo said, "but why would he do it" benimaru questioned, "I don't know he is jealous of you womanly looks so he thought to change you into a woman to eliminate the competition" kyo said in a matter of fact way "oh that makes perfect sense..NOT" said benimaru, sarcastically "then something else is behind this I dunno" shingo sighed. "I dunno I just don't know" said benimaru shaking his/her head  
  
shingo sighed again and turned looking at something across the road, he then realized what or shall we say who he was looking at, he turned back around "guys don't look now but I think that is yuki and I think she has a guy with her that beats kyo in looks," said shingo, his eyes slightly wide. Kyo turned and looked there was yuki with a guy who looked like he was a relitive of the midgets choi's, except this guy was taller and looked a lot charming, and a lot handsomer. kyo clenched his teeth and watched as she walked by, arm and arm with the choi look alike, he watched as she giggled possibly at that guys jokes. Kyo turned back around "it is okay kyo remember you two are split up" said benimaru, "yeah besides you can find better" shingo added, "you are right you guys" kyo said, he turned back around and glared daggers at the guy as he walked away with HIS woman.  
  
-*******()()()()()()()()***************8  
  
okay guys what do you think, like it hate it? Please review, gomen for not updating fast enough, but hey I was at summer camp, so there anyways please wait for a next chapter, and sorry for this one being short  
  
K: HAHAHAHA benimaru is a girl benimaru is a girl  
  
Duo: so  
  
K: I thought he always looked like when now he is one HAHAHAA  
  
DUO: bet you would like to date her now  
  
K: NO, I am not like that  
  
DUO: sure you are  
  
K: shut up or else  
  
DUO: or else what  
  
K creates a flame in his hand and starts to chase duo with it  
  
DUO: help me someone  
  
INUYASHA: HA, no baka 


End file.
